This disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a nacelle assembly for a gas turbine engine that includes an integrated afterbody mount case.
Gas turbine engines, such as turbofan gas turbine engines, typically include a core engine having a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section. The hot combustion gases that are generated in the combustor section are communicated through the turbine section. The turbine section extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section, the fan section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The core engine components are housed by a core engine casing. The core engine casing is generally surrounded by a nacelle assembly that is annularly disposed about the core engine. The nacelle assembly and the core engine casing cooperate to assemble the gas turbine engine.
The gas turbine engine is connected to a pylon that extends from an aircraft provide gas turbine engine structure, such as an aircraft wing. A mounting assembly mounts the gas turbine engine between the pylon and the gas turbine engine casing. The mount assembly can include both front and rear mounts that react loads that are experienced by the gas turbine engine during operation.